Kaleidoscope of Memories
by Dewdream
Summary: Mikan divorced him for sake of his happiness. Natsume Divorced her because he believe that she was cheating on him. After finally getting divorced will they go on their seperate ways or fate has some seperate plan for them.


Kaleidoscope of Memories

Disclaimer: - I do not Own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 1 Divorced

"Is anybody there?" brunette said in concerned tone while walking frantically in darkness. She was scared by the darkness that was surrounding her. It's seems that darkness was sucking all her hope making her feel lonely. She was running frantically with the desired to protect herself from this darkness. Suddenly a faint voice was heard in never ending route of darkness. It was faint voice but she was sure that she indeed heard something. "Is anybody there? Please help me," She shouted in desperation.

She again heard the voice and this time it was calling her name. She was damn sure that she heard the voice and it was coming from her right side. She frantically started running towards the source of the voice with the hope of finding someone. She decreased her speed when she saw the human figure at some distance. The figure was crying while calling for her name in desperation. She don't know why but the way that stranger was calling her was affecting her. There was this strong desired that was building in her mind to embraced that stranger and provide comfort to him. Slowly she made up her way towards that stranger while eyeing him carefully. The stranger with raven hair was crying in desperation while calling her name. His eyes looked lifeless and hollow as if someone has sucked up life from them. His eyes seem to be searching her as if his life depends on it. It pained her to see him such a miserable state. She moved closure to him to get better look of him. There she saw the most beautiful crimson eyes; his eyes resemble to only one person in her life to whom she love dearly. Suddenly as bolt of lighting crossed to her mind making her realized that the person in front of her was Natsume. Suddenly strings of question started firing in her mind. Why was Natsume crying? What happened? Why is he calling for her desperately? Her train of thought was cut short by sight in front of him. Natusme who was crying sometime before was now holding gun across her head. FEAR was the only expression that was evident in Mikan's eyes. Before she could do anything loud noise of bullet firing was heard and she did only thing that any sensible person would do, that is, she screamed for his name.

"Natsumeeeee!" she woke up while screaming his name. Immediately she scanned her surrounding only to found out that she was in her bedroom. Even though it was dream she found herself shaking with fear; her heart was beating so fast that it was becoming difficult for her to calm herself down. It's was 5th nightmare that she had within a span of single week. This dream haunts her making her difficult to sleep at night. The image of lifeless body of Natsume with blood sprawled over everywhere made her shuddered. She quickly brought the cushion close to her chest and hugged it tightly with the attempt to calm herself down. She turned her face towards window only to notice that sun was already arise. The feeling of sadness slowly engulfs her as she remembered what day it was. It was judgment day, the day she never imagined will ever occur in her life. The destiny had played cruel game with her, making her choose between his happiness or her. The small part of her heart was tempting her to be selfish but when the image of lifeless Natsume crossed her mind she immediately let of those selfish thoughts. She can't be selfish; she has promised to protect him even if it is killing her. She can't change the fate but she is going to make sure that at least he will live his life happily and peacefully. She was very much aware of the consequences of her decision. She was ready to suffer a pain of losing him forever in exchange of his happiness. She was determined to protect him.

Putting aside those dreadful thoughts she made her way towards bathroom to take quick shower. She wrapped towel around her and eyed herself in front of mirror. In mirror she saw a vulnerable fragile girl who was on verge of breaking point. Her skin has become pale, swollen eyes that were on verge of developing dark circle around them. Her eye has become dull and lifeless, as if something has sucked up its zest to live life. Her train of thought was cut short by her mobile ringtone. She quickly answered the call. "Hello! Hmmm. I will there with 15 minutes." she said while hanging up the call. Quickly she went towards her wardrobe and pull out the strawberry panties and bra and flora print skirt and blouse. She quickly got dress and applied slight makeup just enough to cover up her swollen eyes. She wants to look simple yet elegant giving him the impression that this whole situation means nothing to her.

After getting ready she walk towards her bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed while grabbing the photo frame of the raven hair lad from the night stand. She slowly caressed his cheeks and slowly kissed his lips. I'm going to protect you she thought while sad smile crossed her face. She placed his photo carefully at the night stand and stood up. His smiling face has given her enough strength to face this situation bravely. She quickly grabbed her purse, mobile and some documents from her wardrobe. With the final glance at his photo she quickly left her apartment.

When she left the building she immediately saw blonde who was waiting for her patiently while leaning on his black Audi car. She made her way toward the blonde. "Good morning, Kaname," she said trying to sound as cheerful as she can while smiling at him.

Kaname was deep in his thought when sudden voice startled him. Looking at the owner of that voice he immediately greeted her."Good morning, Mika," Kanme said smiling at her. He didn't miss the edge in her voice despite her futile attempt to sound cheerful. He was sure that she was masking her suffering behind those cheerful façade. She could fool others through her acting but he was not going to fall for it.

He has practically known her since childhood. She was his best friend Tsubasa's little sister. Both of them was always there for her, playing with her, consoling her and protecting her with all their heart. He could tell when she is happy, sad, angry, frustrated, scared etc etc by simply looking at her. Thus despite her cheerful attitude he was able to know how depressed and scared she was at right that moment. Even though he wanted to protect her, he was currently helpless. He knows how illogical her decision was and how she herself was making her life miserable but still he was not able to help her. He tried to convince her to change her decision but that little girl didn't budge and on top of that he made a stupid promise to her. And because of his one careless mistake here he was helping her to dig her own grave.

"Let's go, Kaname. We don't want to be late today," she said little bit more loudly than necessary as if she is trying to convince that message to herself.

"Hmm," he said while opening the passenger door for her. This girl is surely determined to screw up her life he thought while sighing loudly. Mikan immediately took her seat and put on her seatbelt. He went up his seat and started the engine.

It was 15 minutes journey towards their destination, but it's seems like an hour journey for Kanata. Throughout their journey none of them has spoken a single word with each other. Mikan was staring outside the window while Kaname was busy driving the car. He did steal few worried glance at her and realized how skinny Mikan was looking. Even though her face was expressionless he knew that she getting more and more nervous as they were getting closure to the destination. There was awkward silence that has settled between them though he don't mind it. But it pained him to see her in such depressed state. "Mika," he said in concerned tone.

"Hmm," she said without even sparing a glance at his direction.

"Are you sure about your decision? You can change it if you want," he said with a concern look directed toward her.

"Yes, I'm sure about it," she said in determined voice.

Kaname just gave curt nod. He knew now that there is no way he can change her decision. She was determined to suffer for Natsume's sake. If it was some other circumstance he would have appreciated her stubbornness but right now it was pissing him off. This was the attitude she got from her brother Tsubasa. Tsubasa you moron, he feeling like hitting him for being such an idiotic idol for her sister. Her determination left him with no other choice other than supporting her. He sighed as silence again engulfs rest of the journey.

X X X

MIKAN'S THOUGHT

Throughout the journey Mikan was lost in sweet dream world. It was the world where Natsume belongs to her. She recalled the time when they first met each other. She literally dump bucket full of cold water on poor lad just because of stupid bet. He was so angry with her that he didn't forgive her for 1 month. 1 month she did stupidest to stupidest thing for him for sake of forgiveness. It was during that time their friendship begins. She feels so blissful when she remembered those memories. They were best friend during their college years and when their friendship blossom into love they didn't know. It was best days of her life. Natsume had become a world to her; it was like her entire universe used to revolve around him. He was always there for her the way he promised he would be.

Suddenly a dreadful thought cross her mind; she is only one who is forcing him to break that promise. And the reality that she had forgotten for sometime came crashing down at her. She is forcing him to leave her. This thought seems to trigger the emotions that she had suppressed in her unconscious. She suddenly got tensed, her pulse hiked up, she was sweating furiously, and her heart was beating at dangerously high speed making her even more anxious. She tried to calm her down practicing the technique her therapist has taught her while dealing with such situation. But nothing seems to work, not even deep breathing. She started to panic; the fear was the only thing that was evident in her eyes.

X X X

They reached the destination in 15 minutes and he parked the car in parking lot. "Mika, let's go," he said while killing the engine off. When he received no response from her he turned towards her direction. He immediately noticed her emotional turmoil; her posture was tensed and her eyes had gone wide in fears. "Mika calm down," he said while holding her hand in his. "I hear with you," he said softly.

His reassuring tone seems to have some effect on her aroused state of mind. She calmed down to an extent where she can think clearly now. She turned toward Kaname and smile in gratitude. He was the only person who supported her and was always there for her throughout this difficult period of her life.

"Let's go," she said softly when she remembered her purpose to visit this place. He let go her hand and got out the car. As soon as they were outside the car Mikan quickly move toward him and grab the hold of his hand again as if her life depends on it.

They quickly made their way towards the room where court hearing was going to take place. Their lawyer was already standing near door waiting for them patiently. Upon seeing them he quickly went nears them.

"Hello, Mr. Sono," he said formally. Then he looked at girl standing beside him holding on her male companion hand dearly. He really didn't like the little girl's decision. It was the most irrational decision. He did try to persuade her to change her decision. But, hell with her determination, which left him no choice rather than agreeing with her. "Kiddo what took you so long? You were expected to come half an hour before?" he said impatiently while accusingly eyeing her.

"Hello, Mr. Shiki," Kanme said trying to catch the lawyer's attention. "We are really sorry for being late. We got stuck in traffic so couldn't reached early," he said calmly, trying to defend Mikan from lawyer's accusation. Kaname knew that Shiki was like the father to Mikan but he do get angry with her when she comes late for appointment.

"Okay," he responded. "Let's go inside the room now. The hearing will begin in few minute," he said while looking at the certain girl. She seems like a small child who got lost in haunted house. He couldn't see her like this. "Kiddo looked at me," he said softly.

Since she entered the building Mikan was looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world but hearing those soft fatherly voice made her to oblige to it immediately. Looking at the owner of the voice she whispered slowly. "I'm Sorry," she sounded so guilty that it made Shiki smiled.

"Kiddo I'm not angry at you. I just want you to face this situation more bravely," he said placing an assuring hand on her arm.

She just smiles at him and this time it was genuine. His voice did smoothen down her discomfort that she was experiencing since she had landed her foot in the Court premises. Upon seeing her smile Shiki just nodded at her and then went inside the room.

Mikan just entered the room and saw that the crimson eye lad was glaring at her, sending daggers towards her. Anger, disgust, hatred and coldness were the only expression that was evident in his eyes. Mikan felt her knee getting weak; she can't stand his accusing glares without breaking down. She immediately turned his attention towards the person besides while holding his hand more tightly now trying to seek comfort. Kaname did notice her discomfort. He immediately led her to their seat and said something to her in her ear that made Mikan pout at Kaname so cutely that he chuckled at it. "You are really naughty Kaname," she said smiling at him. It was the private joke between them that never failed to lift Mikan spirit.

Natsume on other side was boiling with anger when he saw them entering the room holding each other's hands. How dare she betray him for that Bastard? What is so special in that Asshole that she chooses him over me? He would kill that man for destroying his happy life; for taking away his wife from him. But his anger reached the breaking point when he saw her smiling at that bastard with so much love. He clenched his hand so tight that his knuckled went white. He was raging with anger to a extent that he was about to head at their direction and punched him hard on his face but was stopped by his best friend.

"Natsume stop. Don't do anything that will make situation messier," Ruka said with concerns expression written all over his face. Looking at concerns face of Ruka's made him feel guilty. He had already put Ruka in so much troubled by his nasty decision. Realizing his mistake he did calmed down a bit but it didn't stop him from glaring at them. He was practically cursing them. His thought was interrupted when he heard guard announcement that the Honorable judge has entered the court room. Upon hearing the announcement all the people in the room stood up in respect.

"Seat Down," the Judge order in the authoritative voice. After everyone was settled down the courtroom hearing begins.

Mikan was trying hard to concentrate on what Judge was saying but her emotional turmoil was making it more difficult for her. Though she did remembered hearting Judge saying that "Today is the final hearing session of divorce case between Natusme Hyuuga and Mikan Hyuuga. On basis of current circumstance and counselor report it looks like nothing can be done to make their Marriage worked….." Rest of the word that judge said didn't make any sense to her. She was just lost in her thought.

She felt her world breaking down it front of her when she finally heard Judge word "Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Hyuuga are legally divorced."

Finally her beautiful world has shattered before her.

X X X

Sorry for not updating since past one year. I got really busy with my studies. Right now I'm on break. I will update ASAP and will try to complete this story. I have revised the first chapter. Thank you for reviews and support. I'm sorry beforehand if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Please review and lets me know your suggestion.

I WILL UPDATE SECOND CHAPTER WITHIN 3 DAYS.


End file.
